A Twisted Sequel
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: The offspring of Dick and Kori Grayson are challenged with, learning to do things alone, becoming a man, betrayl, love, trust, and of course parents telling embarrassing stories to your girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**see! i was fast! and here is the anticipaited sequel to a Twisted Version! and this will by all means be very twisted! and those comic book people who know their teen titans will like the two new comic book caracters i'm sure! if you want to know about these characters, go to . i'll post where to find a specific one at the end, so i don't ruin it! and if some of you were wondering about Slade Wilson and Deathstroke the terminator, he obviously wasn't arressted since he bolted at the end of my last fic, but Slade Wilson will be more involved in this one as well. enjoy! i love review oh so much!**

**Disclaimer: man i had forgotten about this dumb thing. blah blah blah i don't own the titans...but if i did i would ensure lotsa hot wet haired Robin! **

Oh Daniel!"

"What!"

"Could come here for a second now please!"

"But Mom—

"Now!"

Danny sighed as he ran a hand through his black unruly hair. He got out of his room and headed for the main room to his calling mother.

"You called?" Danny greeted to his mother.

"Yes, Daniel I need your help with moving some heaving things. There are so many and it would go much faster with your help."

"Sure thing mom, what do we need to move?"

"Um, some furniture that we've been meaning to get rid of, and I don't want your father hurting his arm again. He still has to take it easy."

"Okay, let's get to it."

"thank you Daniel, I shall repay you!"

* * *

"Danny!"

Danny sighed, "Yah!"

"Get over here!"

"I will as soon as you give me a good reason!"

the voice gave a loud frustrated grunt, "Don't be such an ass, Dan and get down here!"

Danny decided that he didn't want to have to deal with this any longer so he got up and headed down stairs, "What do you want Daphne?"

A gorgeous red head with blue eyes scowled, "Well it's about time! I need your help with my English homework."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Your smart, you do it."

"Danny! C'mon! That's the only class I get a B in!"

"Nuh uh, you get Bs in French I sometimes."

"Ugh! Whatever! I still need your help Mr. 4.0."

"Well look here Miss 3.0, you've gotten this far in life with the English knowledge you have now, what's one more little assignment?"

"Why are you being so difficult Danny? Just help your little sis out!"

"ok, ok! Fine, I'll help you sheesh."

"Thanks Danny boy, I owe you one!"

* * *

"Daniel?" a knock came at Danny's door.

Danny mumbled, "You've got to be kidding me," and then answered his mother, "Yah mom?"

"Your father wishes a word with you."

"Of course he does," Danny got up again and headed down to where his father was, "How can I help you?"

"a couple of the bikes need some fixing up, and your mother says I shouldn't do anything to my arm for a couple more weeks. You think you could take care of it, son?"

Danny sighed to himself, "Sure thing Dad."

"Thanks, Danny I owe you."

Danny exasperated, "Uh huh."

* * *

"Hey Danny!" a sweet voice called.

Danny grumbled a few choice words and then answered, "Yah Mari?"

"There's some trouble down town!"

"hey I guess you should get down there then!" Danny said sarcastically.

"Danny please can you take care of it!"

"Why doesn't Nightstar?"

"Danny I've been looking forward to this party for weeks!"

Danny sighed and then forced, "Okay, I'll take care of it!"

"Thanks little bro, I owe you big time!"

"Yah, yah get in line."

* * *

"HELP!" a loud scream bellowed.

"Shut it lady!" a masked man in black yelled and then turned back to a frightened bald man from behind the desk and pointed the gun back at him, "Now, finish putting the money in the bag!" then out of nowhere something hit his hand, causing him to yell out in surprise and pain, as well as drop the gun.

"A lot of luck that money will do you in jail, pal."

"It's Robin!" people began to yell.

"Oh thank god we're saved!"

"We can always count on you Robin!"

"How can we ever repay you!"

Robin rolled his eyes from behind his mask as he went and took down the robber.

* * *

late into the night Robin had continued to take down baddies with out a single good break. At the moment he was fighting off an armed group of muggers. A gun cocked but he couldn't find who, but when he did it was pointing at his head. To his relief a violet ball of light hit the gun and soon it was showering them all, but Robin had flung his cape over himself and was unharmed. He unveiled himself and saw in front of him a young woman dressed in a purple two piece costume.

"Thanks, Nightstar, knew I could count on you to show up when it matters."

The girl smiled, "Crime never sleeps."

"Not until about four."

The girl chuckled, "See you at home slick."

"yah, maybe I'll be there in time for breakfast."

* * *

"You sure were in a pretty tight spot last night, Danny."

"Yah, yah I know Mari I was there."

"hey don't freak out on me, I was just making conversation."

"I'm sorry, Mari, but I'm tired, that's all."

The two siblings walked by the cheerleading squad and all of them giggle, winked, or said a flirty hello to Danny.

Mari rolled her eyes, "Danny you really need to start dating! How long are you going to make those girls stare?"

"What? What brought that up?"

"Oh c'mon Danny! You're like the only nerd ever to have every girl throwing herself at you!"

"I'm not a nerd!" Mari looked at him skeptically, "I'm not!"

"Yah, sure whatever slick."

"Stop calling me that."

"Look all I'm saying is that you should hook up with some girls every now and then."

"I don't have time for girls! I'm always so busy! It would never work out. Besides, there aren't any girls deep enough for my feet to even get wet."

"Ooh, ouch! That was below the belt, slick!"

"Well it's true. You don't think I've tried? There isn't a girl I've talked to who isn't shallow."

"whatever you say, Danny Boy. Hey here's me class. I'll see you later!"

"Yah see ya," Danny continued to walk when a man in a suit called out for him.

"Mr. Grayson!"

"Oh, hi Mr. Lampton."

"Mr. Grayson, we have a new student. In fact, a transfer student and I'd like you to show her around, and make sure she doesn't get lost."

"Oh, gee sir I don't know I mean, I have to get to class! I can't be late for all my classes, I need to be there. Why don't you ask my sister, Daphne, she wouldn't mind missing some of her classes."

The principal replied flatly, "I know," he then looked at Danny pleading, "Please Danny, I want her to have a good impression on the school."

"What's so important about her?"

"Well it's not that it's just, well she comes from a very prestigious school in London and I don't want her to think we're mediocre."

"But sir…we ARE mediocre."

"That's not the point! Please, Daniel—

"Okay! Okay I'll do it, okay!"

"Thank you! She'll be here in a moment, but if you'll excuse me I have some very pressing matter to attend to," he said before he turned a left. Danny was left grumbling to himself when suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a beautiful girl with long, bleach blonde hair falling in soft curls at the end and bright blue eyes, and creamy white skin.

"Hello," she spoke in an English accent, "I'm Sarah Rose Wilson. Mr. Lampton says, you will be my guide."

Danny snapped out of his daze and shut his gaping mouth before he smiled, "Um yes I'm Danny Grayson."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Danny Grayson."

"Oh, believe me the pleasure's all mine."

**yes yes the chapter is short! i know but don't worry, chapter two is already typed up, just needs some editing. now if you all love me and really want to see it by tonight, you'll review! really nice ones too! if i get a lot of short and sweet ones then i'll post, or if i get a few really long ones with suggestions i'll post.**

**now, i hope you all like the rose Wilson thing. if you want information about her just look for Rose Wilson. and i know she's not english but it's more fun that way. i love the way they talk! **

**and for Nightstar a.k.a, Mari you have to look for Kingdom Titans. then you have to scroll down until you see her name, but the names of the superhero's are usually in bold.**

**love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok yah sorry if the last chapter was boring but here's where it get's pretty twisted. at least at the end. and about the link thing at the begging of last chapter sorry! didn't know they didn't work. the character info on Nightstar and Rose Wilson are atwww . titanstower . com .with out using the spaces of course. enjoy! oh and forthe thing below, there should be a star indicating when it applies. if it doesn't you'll figure it out, you're all geniuses! now enjoy the next Twisted chapter! and review please!**

_**dressed in a costume short, dress, cheerleading style for the skirt part. Long armored black boots that go all the way up to the thighs. Armored arm guards that go all the way up the arm and reach armored shoulder pads. Black mask with only the eyes showing with long blonde hair in a braid.**_

"Hello mother! Father! How are you today!" Danny said as he walked through the door, bringing a cheerful glow with him. Behind him came in his two sisters looking just as puzzled as their father.

"Oh quite wonderful, Daniel! Tell me, what has brought this joyfulness to you this day?"

"Well why shouldn't I be joyful mother? It's a great day right?"

His younger sister, Daphne jerked his collar, "Ok, Danny boy, what are you on and why aren't you sharing?"

"Daphne we don't talk like that in this house," Dick warned, "and not in that sense but, yah Danny, why are you so happy really? This isn't like you."

"Are you saying I'm depressed or something?"

"No, but you aren't happy-go-lucky either."

"Yah, Dan. What's up?" Mari asked.

"Nothing! I'm just in a good mood, that's all."

"I can't see you being in a good mood for any reason—"Daphne stopped short and then looked sinisterly at her brother, "Unless you met a girl!"

Everyone gasped, "Is this true Daniel?"

"So someone's finally caught your eye, ay Son?"

"Let's just hope she's not shallow right? Otherwise it might be years before he finds another," Mari commented.

"So what's her name?" Daphne asked.

"Uh, there isn't a girl! There never was a girl, the girl is just a myth!"

"Oh knock it off, Danny," Dick said, "Now come on and tell us her name."

Danny eyed them all nervously and then sighed, "Sarah Rose Wilson."

Kori gasped lightly but everyone else whooped.

"Yes! There is finally a girl—

"We're not dating!"

"You're not?"

"No! I had to show her around the school today. She's from London. Her and her mom moved here. I guess her mom is trying to work things out with her dad."

"I know her father," Kori piped in.

"What?" everyone said.

"His name is Slade Wilson. He is, or was I don't know if he is retired. But he was a detective and had come to my home when Galfor had been murdered. We never called him for the assistance, only later I wished I had."

"Wow, small world," Mari said.

"I'll say!" Daphne agreed.

"Well, I'm sure she's a very nice girl Danny," Dick said to his son.

"Oh she is! She's polite, cares about other people instead of herself, I mean she's completely selfless! And she likes school, she wants to be a scientist, too."

"Why she's perfect for this family! You should marry her, Dan," Daphne smirked.

Danny blushed, "Knock it off, Daphne."

* * *

"Daddy, I'm home!" Sarah Rose said as she hugged her father.

"And?"

the girl pulled away and stood straight, "We're reading for step two."

Slade smiled at his daughter, "Good."

* * *

(A year and a half later)

"So Danny Boy, how do ya feel?" Mari asked.

"Um, fine?"

"You really don't feel older?"

"I didn't really feel older when I turned eighteen."

"Well, maybe the whole thing hasn't really sunk in yet," Daphne suggested, and then added, "Mari, how long was it for you?"

"Eh, the next day when I didn't have to get up so early."

"Well you guys'll just have to wait and see then," Danny said.

"Oh Daniel we are so proud of you!" his mother squealed.

"Valedictorian of his class! Couldn't be more proud," Dick said.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad," Danny replied.

"This is great! Now I'll have Mari's and your room all to my self!"

"Gee, and I thought she wouldn't be sad," Danny remarked.

* * *

"Robin! I cannot keep them back! There are too many!"

"Try Nightstar! I can't get over there right now!" Robin yelled as he tried his best to fight off his own problems.

"Ah! Who are these guys!"

"I don't know! I've never seen them before!" at that moment Robin was kicked hard in the jaw. He looked up and saw a girl in stance before him. He jumped up and pulled out his bow staff as she pulled out two sias.

As they fought Nightstar was suddenly attacked from behind. She flew up and turned and saw a tall, broad man in black, with half a bronze mask, half hidden in shadow.

"I finally get to meet you, Nightstar. I must tell you, I've been waiting a long time," the man said. Nightstar hurled Starbolts at the man, but he dodged them with ease.

"Who are you!"

"I'm Deathstroke the Terminator, but I'm sorry to say that I'm fresh out of time. But don't worry, we'll be seeing a lot of each other, I promise you that," Deathstroke threw down a small pellet and smoke was everywhere. When it cleared everyone was gone except Robin and Nightstar.

* * *

"What!" Dick roared.

"How can this be! Oh no, this cannot be happening!" Kori said in a panicked voice.

"Well it is true, mom. Deathstroke is back."

"But, why would he strike now?" Dick wondered aloud, "You've been around for almost two years. Why did he decide to reveal himself now?"

"Who knows, but he must have something planned."

"This is not good! Not good at all!" Kori yelled, "He knows of my identity! That means he knows Mari's! Dick and Daniel are now at risk of having theirs found out too!"

"Are we going to move daddy?" Daphne asked.

"No, he'd find us."

"Well what are we going to do!"

"I don't know," Dick said, "I just don't know."

* * *

"You're what!" Dick shouted to his son.

"I'm quitting."

"How can you quit?" Mari asked.

"Look, it'd just be safer! This way it would cause less suspicion to Deathstroke."

"But I cannot take him by myself, Danny," Mari said.

"neither could the both of us, but I need to do this. It's a smart idea, and you know it! Plus, I need to keep Rose safe. If Deathstroke finds out that I'm Robin, Rose is in trouble, and I can't risk that."

Dick sighed, "I understand son. If you feel that you shouldn't be Robin anymore, then don't be."

"Thanks dad, I knew you'd understand."

"But what if I'm in trouble!"

"Mari, you've got nothing to worry about. You've got Starfire, Nightwing, and if it's so bad, then you've got Robin, but I know you. You strong, you can handle him, I know it."

Mari sighed, "You're right Dan. I'll miss fightin' crime with ya though."

"Yah, me too."

* * *

"Teach me everything you know."

"You already know all that you need, Danny. Your father taught you all you needed."

"I'm not talking about Robin training, Bruce. I'm talking about Batman training."

"Danny what—

"I want to be Batman. The city needs him now more than ever!"

"so this is why you quit being Robin, huh?"

"Yes. I didn't want my family knowing, I wouldn't want them in danger. I was risking that enough being Robin.

"Batman is a sign of vengeance."

"And Batman will remain that way."

"You have no sob story. What do you need vengeance for?"

"Not for me, but for people in the city, for mom. This Deathstroke has killed a lot of people, and he needs to be taken down! But Robin training wasn't good enough! I need to do this, Bruce please!"

"Danny, compared to this, your Robin training will be nothing more than warming up. Becoming Batman is becoming a whole different person. You never were anyone but yourself, the only difference between you and Robin was that he wore a mask."

"I don't care about how hard it will be! I don't want my family to be in danger! And I do have vengeance! I have vengeance for what he will do to my family and those I love if he isn't taken care of!"

"It will not be easy, it will be the hardest thing in your life."

"I'm ready!"

"Fine. You will come here everyday at four until I say training is over. if I hear one complaint or plead to stop we're through."

"What am I supposed to do about access to the batcave?"

"you will live here. I won't tell your parents a word about it, if that's what you wish."

"Live here?"

"Yes. And if you are to be Batman then I'll leave this entire estate to you."

"To me?"

"Yes. If my time comes, then the company is your father's, but this place will be yours. He never liked it much anyway."

Danny took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm ready."

**i bet you're thinking, where does she come up with this stuff! or, i thought this was about the teen titans. well it technically is, but i thought it would be a fun Twist for there to be a Batman. and trusut me, it's only the beginning of twisted things to come. please review if you love me and my stories! love ya!**


End file.
